


An eyelash wish

by Lifeless_Doll



Series: Mafuyama Weekend 2020 [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, School, Teen Romance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Doll/pseuds/Lifeless_Doll
Summary: "You have to make a wish." he repeated. Uenoyama doubted, at that moment no trivial desire or whim crossed by his brain.“Well...”"In your mind!" Hastened to say Mafuyu, the high tone of his voice clashed with the usual serenity he present “If you say it out loud it doesn't work.”  He explained calmer. Uenoyama nodded, and closed his eyes. Perhaps he looked a little ridiculous, his eyelids closed as he thought of a good desire to ask to one of his eyelashes. But there really was something he wanted.Day 2 → Wish/ Share
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Mafuyama Weekend 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Mafuyama Weekend 2020





	An eyelash wish

The music flooded the place. It was absorbed by his eardrums, and traveled to his heart, he could feel the rhythm synchronizing with his being, rumbling in every cell. It was fun to appreciate the music the same way he could before, that motivation that Uenoyama thought he had wasted time ago, was back. When he looked around, it seemed to him that everything moved along with the melody he heard through his white headphones. Those little pieces of plastic had been responsible for isolating him from the static noise of the outside, and he was very grateful to Haruki for sending him a recording with the preview of the new song that Given was working on. Of course, he was tasked with creating the guitar melody, and for that very reason, a notebook with staves and a black ink pen rested next to him.

He had always liked to work on guitar arrangements, as he would be the one who would play them, and he thus making sure that all the chords and riffs contained some of his style, as if it shouting his name and the feelings he didn’t know he had lock up. Mafuyu was in charge of creating the lyrics, so the orange-haired was sitting at the other end of the desk, had turned the classmate's chair sitting in front of Uenoyama and holding a bag of fries, which he leaned slowly but determined toward the black-haired.

"Do you want one?" His soft voice broke the invisible barrier between Haruki's bass, the plastic of the hearing aids and the vacuum of the room. Uenoyama took off his headphones, taking one of the many fries from the aluminum bag to take it to his mouth. The music sounded between them, slight as the sound of small insects.

"Thank you." said the black-haired, with the headphones in his fist trying to dampen the volume of the chords. he wasn't aware of the high volume that he'd been listening to the audio. “Do you already have ideas for the lyrics or do you want to hear the advance that Haruki-san sent?” Mafuyu hesitated for a few seconds, then denied with his head.

"I know what I want to write." He lowered his arms, crossing them on the table and then resting his face on them, blew the pen that was lying on the notebook, the clear plastic tube staggered in the surface, rolling over the soft and thin pages of Mafuyu's notebook. “But I don't know how to start.” The recording was over, no melody slipped between them. Only notebook sheets, ink and the fries bag that had been forgotten in the center of the table.

"Don't force it either." the black-haired recommended, scratching his nape. Mafuyu's head bent to the right, with the synchronous, characteristic delicacy emanating, similar to that of a small birdie. Uenoyama wondered how someone could look so adorable in everything he did. he slowly approached his hand to his boyfriend's face, calmly tracing his features; the line that divided his forehead from his soft hair, the bridge of his nose and passed his thumb carefully through his cheekbones. He felt mafuyu shudder under the touch, but still closed his eyes, as if he wanted to record the feeling of contact inside his mind. Uenoyama was grateful that his seat was technically away from the rest of the classroom and that the few people around them were far, thus no one would deprive him of the alternative reality in which he is immersed every time he was near Mafuyu, where there was nothing more than happiness and the numbing feeling of being in love.

The orange-haired opened his right eye, and Uenoyama should have been looking at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world, as he caused the boy's cheeks to acquire a slight pink blush. That just made him feel happier. Mafuyu raised his head slowly and came so close that Uenoyama thought he was going to kiss him, but stopped inches from his lips, both lost in each other's eyes.

"Wait..." Mafuyu whispered, reaching his hand into his boyfriend's cheekbone and removing something carefully, as if he feared hurting him with his thin fingernails. “Make a wish” He commanded squeezing between his thumb and forefinger the fine eyelash that had moved away from Uenoyama's face.

"What?" the black-haired man asked. His boyfriend raised his hand so Uenoyama could see more clearly what he was holding, kept the eyelash between his fingers, without dropping it.

"You have to make a wish." he repeated. Uenoyama doubted, at that moment no trivial desire or whim crossed by his brain.

“Well...”

"In your mind!" Hastened to say Mafuyu, the high tone of his voice clashed with the usual serenity he present “If you say it out loud it doesn't work.” He explained calmer. Uenoyama nodded, and closed his eyes. Perhaps he looked a little ridiculous, his eyelids closed as he thought of a good desire to ask to one of his eyelashes. But there really was something he wanted.

So he made his silent request, once he had heard that wishes could be misunderstood if they weren’t said in a precise and understandable manner. He thought of the pleasant set of sensations he perceive when he is with the orange-haired and how much he wanted that never to end, then he wish that the rest of his relationship with Mafuyu was just like a quiet summer rain; hypnotic, soft and beautiful, that the alternative reality that arose beetween them was sweet but not euphoric enough to drown them. Finally, he wished that Mafuyu could find the right words to write the song lyrics and all those overwhelming feelings that stalked his boyfriend would leave him alone.

Once he finished his wish opened his eyes. The orange-haired watched him closely, waiting patiently for Uenoyama to indicate that he was finished.

“Ready.” said the black-haired. Mafuyu smiled at his answer and raised his hand again, as he showed the eyelash between his fingertips.

"Up or down?" he asked with a smile that Uenoyama found totally captivating.

"Up.” He answered instinctively, as if a part of him knew that was the right answer. To add a little more drama, Mafuyu delayed more than usual before separating his fingers. As they verified the result, his boyfriend's smile widened and Uenoyama sighed, feeling as his heart filled with joy.

The eyelash was glued to Mafuyu's index finger.

Uenoyama blew and waited for it to come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is Day 2. I had a lot of fun writing this as it is the way my friends and I make wishes with our eyelashes that have fallen out. I don't know if they do it in their country too haha, but just in case, when the eyelash is on the finger you said, thumb: down, index: up, you have to blow the eyelash to make the wish come true.
> 
> Also, i'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes, this is not my first language
> 
> You can find the version in spanish on [ wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/918429936-mafuyama-weekend-2020-an-eyelash-wish)


End file.
